monsterprofilerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grinning Man
The Grinning Man Have you ever had a dream with a green skinned man with red eyes, and is drastically tall? Well that fits the description for an alien / monster cryptid called The Grinning Man. There is no risk of getting physically hurt by this monster except of course heart attacks. I have gone researching for this cryptid, and it is said to be over 6 feet tall. ...so this probably isn't human. Also, as his name states, The Grinning Man has a HUGE smile on his face, that is perpetually grinning. If one is going to try to capture this cryptid, you would have to be quick ; The Grinning Man, can run up to speeds ranging from 20mph to 80mph. He also hops over fences so having a cryptid and car chase would not work that well. Many think that The Grinning Man is actually an alien from another planet. Along with The Grinning Man sightings, some people report men in black "following" them. Men in Black, supposedly a government agency, tracks down aliens (sometimes monsters) and disappear mysteriously. The most famous, and the very first sighting occured back in the town of Elizabeth, New Jersey. It was October 11th 1966, when two boys were walking home along New Jersey, and 4th Avenue when they turned onto a road that ran adjacent to the elevated New Jersey Turnpike. There was a steep 30-foot slant running from the hectic turnpike above them all the way down to the tall wire fence that ran parallel to the route that the boys were walking. The decline on the other side of the fence was so steep that the boys had never even seen anyone attempt to scale it, nor had they ever seen anyone on the opposite side of the fence… but this night would prove to be an exception to the rule. Both boys were nervous as they slipped in and out of the pools of light cast by the streetlamps above, as they had heard that a neighborhood woman had been chased by a “tall, green man” earlier that evening in the same area. Little could the boys predict when they stopped to catch their breath a few moments later that their date with the unknown would be about to begin. One of the boys saw the tall humanoid figure standing behind the opposite side of the fence. The figure appeared to be ignoring the boys. The boy later described the figure to be "strange", and "tall". After sighting this figure, the boy alerted his friend standing behind him. As the other boy turned around, he saw a huge figure, wearing a one-piece suit, with green skin. A few days after their encounter, Two men, John Keel, and Chuck McCann, interviewed the two boys. As a result they got the information that The Grinning Man was over six feet tall, was dressed in a sparkling green coverall costume with a wide black belt around his waist. He had little round eyes, that were set far apart. But there was no hair, ears, or nose on him. The two men concluded that it was night time, and the kids must have seen a stranded motorist. However, Keel included the fact, that a stranded motorist wouldn't jump across such a wide opening during night. After this encounter, several more would follow. The DuPont explosives factory case A police officer and his wife were near a DuPont exploives factory 40 miles north of Elizabeth. An object that was "blazing white light as big as a car" nearly hit a television tower, before vanishing over hills at a leisurely pace. On the other side of the hills were two other officers, who described the blazing object as a UFO. One of the men reported that the UFO lit the whole area for about three hundred yards. West Virginia While at the time The Grinning Man was appearing in New Jersey, The infamous Mothman was appearing in West Virginia. On November 2nd 1966, less than a month from the first encounter with The Grinning man, Woodrow Derenberger was driving home down Interstate 77. Suddenly, an unusual vehicle dropped down from the sky, and landed in front of him with a tremendous Crashing sound. The vehicle looked like an "old fashioned kerosene lamp chimney, flaring at both ends, narrowing down to a small neck and then enlarging in a great bulge in the center." As Derenburger screeched his truck to a stop, a hatch on the side of the mysterious vehicle opened and a tall, dark skinned man climbed out. Derenburger described the man as having beady eyes, but the most reliable evidence was that, the man had a wide grin, which could be seen in the trucks headlights. The only difference with the New Jersey Grinning Man was that this man wore blue clothes. The Grinning Man started communicating with Derenberger through telepathy. After asking a bunch of bizzare questions, he stated, "My name is cold... I will be visiting you again." Cold returned to his vehicle and soared into the sky. After a while, Derenberger reported that Cold informed that he was an alien from the planet LaNulos, which was in the Galaxy of Genemedes. Furthermore, he claimed that Cold had taken him to his home planet, where there were many other versions of The Grinning Men, wearing colorful clothes, and signs with squiggly writing. He also claims to have seen wonderful architecture where colorful buildings, could be found. Later in his life, he would write a book named visitors from lanulos with Harold W. Hubbard. The other West Virginian was the lilly family sighting. The Lilly family was experiencing colored lights in the sky, that made no noise at all. Finally, one day the Lilly family's daughter Linda woke up in bed. She saw a large man standing in front of her bed. Linda screamed "THERE IS A MAN IN MY ROOM! THERE IS!" and the large man disappeared. Linda could not see the features of the man very well, but she could clearly see the wide smile on his face, before he disappeared into the darkness of the room. So why do Grinning men come to Earth? Hypothesis 1 The Grinning Men are a sort of space police force, that are trying to keep the whole universe as a peaceful place. Hypothesis 2 The Grinning Men might have been a representative of the secretive group The Men In Black. What are your sightings? Please edit here, and ONLY here, and write down your experiences! Remember to put a clear mark in between other peoples' stories to avoid confusion. If you edit somewhere above, it will result in a ban. ( could be permanent) ----